A Party in the Present
by Kaggerz
Summary: Kagome sees a note on her desk and takes the Inutachi to the present with her for a party at her friend's house. With spin the bottle, Truth or Dare, party music, strip dances, and a perverted monk,how much can one inu hanyou handle?
1. The Note, The People

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha, the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi does. Though I'd give anything to own him. ..I'd lock him in my closet and force him to date me. Mwhahahahahaha!coughs  
  
Author's Notes: I'm a spaz, I know, but my fic won't be one of those crazy ones where everyone they know shows up and they all try to kill each other, and all Heck breaks loose.   
  
(6-23-04 Update.. Someone told me I should go back to these fanfics and revise them since I have gotten better at organizing and expressing my thoughts. So.. here's the better version! )

..................................................

The Party of the Present

...........................

I see you looking back at me  
  
But I look away.  
  
Maybe I'm afraid of your gaze  
  
Or is it Rejection?

...............................

Kagome laid on her bed in her time remembering her friends in Sengoku Jidai. She wanted them to be with her, but they had to understand that she had another life here. She was always caught between another school fund raiser, a test, or a 'date' with Hojo. Sighing, Kagome glanced at her pack and was about to start packing when she saw her notebook on her desk. One of her friends must've given it to Souta for her. Upon further inspection, however, she found a note was written in it. It read:

..................................

Sup? Kagome!!!  
  
I'm having a party at my house Friday night!  
  
Can you believe it!? My parents said yes!!!  
  
If ya feel up to it, come!  
  
You better be here or else Kagome!!!  
  
Shaking a menacing fist,  
  
Arin Mortensen  
  
P.S. It's at 6:00 P.M, but be EARLY!

..........................

Kagome sweat-dropped, laughing nervously as she read it. 'That Arin is always threatening me... Well.. Maybe I can get Inu-Yasha and Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and maybe Myouga if he's around.' Kagome happily thought about this as she checked the calendar. 'Wait! Today's Friday! But.. I won't even get them to change clothes, since Arin's already weird, she'll think it's cool!' With that thought Kagome forgot about packing and made her way to the well, jumping in.  
  
.............Sengoku Jidai, whoosh!..........   
  
" GO GET KAGOME NOW!!!" Shippou's voice rang in the ears of a certain inu hanyou. Inu-Yasha bonked him on the head to make him shut up, not wanting to listen to the little kitsune's complaints, while he was debating going to get her. "Itai! I'm telling Kagome you hit me and she'll SIT you good!"  
  
"Feh! See if I care what that stupid woman does." Inu-Yasha scoffed, shoving his arms in his haori sleeves. Suddenly, his eyes widened, as he caught Kagome's scent in the air, and he stood up, sprinting off in the direction of the well, with Shippou calling after him. He was just in time to see her arm on the lip of the well and pushed his powerful legs back to leap up, and land at her side, helping her up. "Why are you back so soon, woman? I thought you had a 'test'."  
  
"I do, but I came to see if you would like to come to a party with me." Kagome replied, smiling brightly.  
  
"Feh. What is this Parr-Tey?" Inu-Yasha asked, snorting at the strange word.  
  
"Come with me and see Inu-Yasha. Come on and I'll go get Sango-chan, Miroku-sama, and Shippou-chan." She began to run off, but Inu-Yasha easily caught up with her in mili-seconds. A smile came to Kagome's lips as she heard a familiar voice break through the clearing.   
  
"HENTAI!!!!" Sango cried out as she hit Miroku with her Hiraikotsu. "Get. Your. Hand. Off. My. BUTT!"   
  
"Kagome!" cried out Shippou as he ran past Sango and Miroku's fallen form, bounding into Kagome's arms.   
  
"Hey Shippou-chan!" She joyfully greeted the kitsune, ruffling up his hair. "Sango-chan, Miroku-sama... Would you all like to come to my time for a party?"   
  
"Parr-Tee?" They all tried to pronounce the word, confused.   
  
"Just come with me and I'll explain." Kagome sweat-dropped and led them all to the well. The Inu-tachi stood around the lip of the well, Shippou in Kagome's arms, Sango warily glancing at Miroku, whom was rubbing the top of his head and wincing, and Inu-Yasha, whom was standing in his trade-mark pose with his hands inside his haori sleeves, his nose up .   
  
"How will we get over there Kagome-chan?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yeah.." Commented Shippou.   
  
"Only Inu-Yasha and you can get through." Miroku put his word in the conversation.  
  
" Well if we all hold hands I think we can all get through." Kagome said, shrugging. "It's worth a try.." She leapt up on the lip and grabbed Sango's hand, helping her up. Shippou grabbed Kagome's other hand and Miroku grabbed his while Inu-Yasha scowled.   
  
"I don't need to grab Miroku.. I can get through the well myself." Miroku just sighed and whacked Inu-Yasha over the head with his staff, grabbing onto his haori sleeve while he was off guard, and pulling him in. They went in together like one big chain, and were all transported to Kagome's time.  
  
When they got out of the well, everyone, except Inu-Yasha, gaped at the difference of this time from theirs. Kagome checked the watch on her wrist, and gasped, seeing that it was 4:30. "Kami-sama! I have to get ready." She pushed them into the living room and shoved them all on the couch, save Sango. Souta of course was in front of the TV, and jumped up the moment he saw Inu-Yasha to greet him and say how cool he was and such. Kagome told them to keep Souta company, not to destroy the TV by trying to get the people out, which were not trapped inside, and her and Sango would only be a minute to get ready.  
  
She took Sango upstairs and got her a green skirt that came a bit past her knees, a purple top that had quarter-length sleeves and was kinda low cut in the front with a small tie in the front. Kagome, herself, knew how Arin and her friends were, so she chose a pair of dark blue jeans with tiny sparkles in the fabric, but not real gaudy. And for the top, she chose a blue long sleeve shirt with a frog with a crown on his head leaning over the lily pad to kiss a girl frog on the cheek. Sango was busy blushing at her choice in clothing. "I know this skirt is longer than yours.. But I still feel weird with my legs exposed... And the shirt is cut kinda.. low. I mean.. Houshi-sama's going to be there.. and.. he.." Sango stammered, continuing to blush, "He's just such a hentai!"  
  
Kagome nodded, pulling a brush through her hair a few times. "Hai, I know it, Sango-chan. But don't worry.. You look great."  
  
"Arigatou, Kagome-chan.. But why are you wearing those?" Sango motioned to Kagome's jeans. "They're made for males, ne?"  
  
Kagome shook her head. "Iie, in my time, girls can dress like this. Some guys even wear dresses. Of course, in your time, they did too.." Kagome trailed off, thinking of Jakotsu. "But we need to go!" She pushed Sango out the door and rushed the boys out of the house too, prying Souta away from his hero. Kagome looked at her small silver wristwatch, seeing that it was now close to five PM. "Arin's gonna kill me!" She started running and everyone followed after her. Yes, Inu-Yasha still had his Tetsusaiga at his side, Miroku has his staff, Sango has her Hiraikotsu strapped to her back, and there is a small kitsume hanging onto Kagome's back... Needless to say, they attracted quite a few stares on their way.  
  
The Inu-tachi approached Arin's door at last, and Kagome reached under the mat for the key. She was welcome here anytime and didn't need to knock, being so close to Arin. She unlocked the door and they all walked into the eerie, silent house. "Arin!" Kagome called out, breaking the silence, while the Inu-tachi looked on, Inu-Yasha leaning against the door frame.  
  
"…Kagome!?" A voice called back and the beads that hung from a door down the hall rattled, flying every which way, as she rushed out. Arin was a girl about five feet tall, but still the same age as Kagome. She was very skinny, but didn't look sickly. She had, hazel eyes and brown curly hair that came a almost to her waist, but was more wavy than in sprials. The girl came to an abrupt stop when she saw Kagome's friends. She glanced at Kagome in question, and then to Inu-Yasha. Her gaze fell on his ears, and she stood there for a moment, staring at the fuzzy things, watching them twitch every so often. She felt compelled to cling to him and feel his ears, but the look in his eyes made her want to hide in front of Kagome, instead.   
  
"Arin!" Kagome snapped her back into reality. "This is Inu-Yasha. Sango-chan. Miroku-sama." She pointed to each of them as she said their names. Shippou pocked his head up from her shoulder and Arin's gaze rested on him. "And this is Shippou-chan." Kagome said as she smiled back at him.   
  
"H-hello…" Arin was pretty much in a state of shock. They all muttered a weak hello. All, except Miroku, that is, who grabbed Arin's hand's in his and asked the infamous question.. " Will you bear my child?" Arin's eyes went huge as she looked at Kagome to see if he was serious. Kagome wore a tired expression as she warily nodded that he was serious. "Wha.. Whatever… Uh.. Umm..?" She stammered, not really sure how to react...So, she settled for punching Miroku in the stomach and watching him fall to the ground. " No way, bastard!" Everyone looked on in shock at her outburst except Kagome who muttered something about 'same ol' Arin'.   
  
A boy was suddenly at Kagome's side. He walked over to Miroku and mumbled, " Ouch, I know how ya feel man." He extended his hand and helped him up, before looking back at Kagome. "Ha! You know how it feels, too, ne?" Kagome softly nodded and shrugged.  
  
"So what? It's not like she can hit worth crap." Kagome's head met Arin's fist as soon as she got that out, and she twitched, yelping.   
  
"Hey!" Inu-Yasha called out. He pulled his claw back ready to strike this pathetic mortal girl for hurting Kagome, his eyes narrowing. Arin cringed and awaited her doom, too shocked to move.   
  
"Osuwari!!!" Inu-Yasha met the carpet, now, and Arin and the boy looked on in shock. "Meh, Mwa Mwtid Momen" Inu-Yasha said into the carpet waiting for the rosary to let him up. As soon as the rosary released him from his meeting with the ground, he was once again on his feet.   
  
"Don't kill her baka!" Kagome shouted up at him.  
  
"Who are you calling a baka, you baka wench!" They argued on as a boy emerged from the bathroom.   
  
"Ah..Kagome!" the mystery boy exclaimed to the world, his voice full of joy.   
  
'Oh no! Why him!? I gotta get away!' Kagome thought as the boy ran to her but Inu-Yasha suddenly blocked his path.  
  
"Who in the seven hells are you!?" he demanded.

..................................

To be conti.  
  
The next chapter will be completed soon, and will have the identities of the 2 mystery boys, and their connection to Kagome. Plus, watch out Hojo's here and Loud music and spin the bottle, and truth or dare are bad for one's health. See you soon, and no this isn't a romance fic and I swear Inu-chan will have more lines in the next chapter. Who knows? It might be in his POV. -Shrugs- Remember to R&R! -smiles- 


	2. The Party Games!

Disclaimer: Once again, another disclaimer. I don't own Inu-chan, of course Rumiko Takahashi-sama does. What I would do for a hanyou boyfriend...-sighs and looks off dreamily-  
  
Author's Notes: Okay this is my first Inu-Yasha fic and this chapter is in Inu-Yasha's POV since he didn't say much last time. Alright minna, let's go! Oh yeah and thanks for reviewing.. Notaningen! You' re the best. I didn't think anyone would actually read this. I will write a chapter per day and start on some simaillar fics. Who knows, If I get two more reviews, I'll write 2 chapters per day! I know, I have too much spare time, besides doing my homework. Enough of my ramblings, Here ya go!!!!

..........................................

A Party in the Persent  
  
Ch. 2  
  
Inu-Yasha's POV

..........................................

I watched this baka boy walk out and start moving towards Kagome. He seemed a little to famillar with her if you ask me, so I got in front of her, ready to rip this guy's head off if he didn't explain himself soon. He just stared at me kinda weird and stopped in his tracks. He wasn't looking at me, but a little above my head. At my ears...   
  
"Well add another weird-o to the party. Why didn't anyone tell me it was a costume party!?" The boy shouted the last part at Arin. She was cowering behind the other boy that appeared to help Miroku up a little bit ago. I noticed that he was cowering away too. Pathetic loser ningens...   
  
"Teme!" I shouted at the cowering boy. "And who are you?" I seemed to scare him more. Haha, he caught a glimpse of my fangs. I smirked at this, mortals were so weak.. Well in this time, anyway.  
  
"I'm.. Beyou Shiratori... I.. really dig the ears, man!" He had seemed to regain his confidence at his last statement.  
  
"And you !?" I turned on the weakling that called me a weird-o. Hey, I just realized I need to kill this sick bastard..Grr.. Insulting my ears...  
  
" Me? I'm Cyle Kingle." He was almost as tall as me, maybe even AS tall as me! This made me mentally cringe.. He was a coward despite the confidence in his voice; I could smell the fear coming from him. He had curly brown hair and hazel eyes like Arin's. And he had some strange things in front of his eyes.. What did Kagome call them? Oh yeah.. Glasses.  
  
"Don't fight!" Kagome yelled behind me, her tone telling me that I could get to visit the carpet again if I defied her. "We need to decorate here." As I turned around to retort, I saw that she had already started putting colored paper along the walls and blowing up some expandable rubber, umm...Oh yeah, balloons!  
  
"Right!" said Arin. She walked over and got a plastic empty bottle and put it in the corner. Kagome looked at her weird and she mouthed something that looked like 'spin the bottle'? Whatever that is. As Arin nodded, a glint in her eye, Kagome shuddered and blushed. Ookkay... Must be a weird thing, this 'spin the bottle'. The cower boy, Beyou, started arranging pillows in a circle in another corner.  
  
"What 'cha doin'?" Shippou asked him, going from Kagome's shoulder, to Miroku's.   
  
"Arranging pillows, so we can play my favorite game.. Truth or dare."  
  
"Kami-sama!!" Kagome cried out,"I hate that game!" Arin laughed a little.  
  
"What's 'truth or dare'?" I asked. She just shook her head and said, " You'll find out soon enough."  
  
Soon enough, more humans came, and now Arin had this weird box with music coming from it. I flattened my ears to my head because it was so loud. Kagome came up to me.  
  
"Too loud?" she asked with a smile. I nodded slowly, narrowing my eyes yet again, and growled. She laughed softly and went over to the weird box, pressing some buttont, until some softer music filled my ears. The lyrics were about a girl trying to confess her love to a boy.. My ears went up, it didn't hurt like the 'heavy metal' that was coming from it before. I heard some complaints from some of the males, but it seemed to relax the girls more. I looked around, Shippou had his head in the punch bowl, Arin screaming at him.. Miroku was asking a girl to bear his child and Sango was relaxing on the couch, trying not to look over that way.. Kiara was at Kagome's house with Souta..  
  
That Beyou boy was in circle with that Cyle guy, two other boys, and four more girls, the empty bottle from before spinning in the middle of their circle. Kagome came and stood by me as we watched the bottle spin. Cyle had just spun it and it landed on Beyou. Kagome gasped and the two guys freaked out. All of a sudden Arin was there yelling at them to go by the rules. They leaned forward, slowly, their eyes closed and their faces contorted in agony.. Until.. their lips met. Kami-sama, are they gay? They both broke the kiss and ran to throw up in a plant while Arin and Kagome burst out laughing.  
  
"What.. the hell.. just happened?" I wondered. Kagome then explained to me about the rules of that game. They took the risk by playing and all that. And the fact that, that empty bottle can decide who you kiss! Geez, we don't have time for games like that in Sengoku Jidai..  
  
"Higurashi!" a boy's voice rang out. Some guy, what did Kagome say his name was, Hoho? Hobo? I guess it was Houjo... I had seen him before, around Kagome's house when she was sick, and in some 'photos', as Kagome called them, that she kept in some book. Well.. it was him, with three girls right after him. "Here", he said holding out a package," Herbal Incense, to help your health."  
  
Kagome sweatdroped " Ar-arigatou, Houjo-kun.." I growled lowly in my throat. Houjou-KUN?! Wait..Kagome's health? She hasn't been sick! Well.. there was that one time.. But I made her some medicine myself! She doesn't need some always-smiling ningen like him to take care of her.. I glared at him and began to rise, when he was suddenly shoved out of her way by the three girls, as was I.. I heard her friends start talking to her, a mile a minute...   
  
"Are you okay Kagome-chan?"  
  
"Yeah a minor case of the plague in this day and time, geez."   
  
"Wow, that must've been heck for you."  
  
Kagome sweat-dropped yet again. Plague? What in the seven hells is going on? Is she.. dying? No.. They said 'minor'.. and besides, she doesn't smell sickly.. "Y-yeah. I'm fine now." Kagome replied, laughing nervously. Arin walked over and said something about Truth or Dare, as she started pulling Kagome over to the pillow circle. I followed as she motioned for me, hoping this would not be like 'spin the bottle'. The three girls, Houjo, Cyle, Beyou, Sango, Miroku, with a slap mark on each cheek, Shippou, some other random ningens, and me all followed, as the music fell to a soft background with little volume, barely heard by human ears.  
  
"Okay minna!!" Beyou cried out excitedly, as everyone took a seat. Kagome to my side and Miroku to my other. Sango was at Kagome's and Shippou's at hers. And I don't care where everyone else is sitting...  
  
"Okay, for all of ya who wanna know, you gotta pick either truth or dare and then that person picks something for you to do or answer and you GOTTA DO IT!!! Got it Kagome?" Kagome stuck her tounge out at him, mumbling a 'whatever..'. "Okay who's first?" he continued.   
  
Arin took the oppurtunity. "Truth or dare Cyle?"  
  
"Umm...Dare." He smirked to show his confidence.   
  
"Okay, uhh...I dare you to..." She seemed to recall her encounter with Miroku. She snickered evily as she said, "Go outside and ask all the girl partiers to 'Bear Your Child." He turned red and muttered a 'kuso..' under his breath, as he got up.  
  
Everything went silent, before we all heard a "HHHHEEENNTTTTAAAIIII!!!!!!!!" Cyle's scream followed that, and we craned out heads to see him walking in, beat up, as he mumbled, "I quit this stupid game."  
  
"Wait." Said Arin," You still gotta ask someone truth or dare."  
  
"Okay Kagome. Truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare." Wow she had confidence in that one.  
  
"Okay, uhh... I dare ya to sit on dog guy's lap for the remainder of the game."  
  
"What?!" We both exclaimed at the same time.

..................................................

To be conti. in Ch.3   
  
Ch.3 coming tomorrow or later today! Who knows? I'm just in a good mood today. =)  
  
In ch. 3...... Learn why not to choose dare and why the truth can be scary too. If you have any suggestions, don't hesitate to tell me. Next Ch. in Kagome's POV. Flame me if ya want. I don't care. I'm still gonna do this story. =P   
  
-B-chan signing off - 


	3. Truth or Dare and Strip Dances?

Diclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha, the great Rumiko Takahashi does...But I want Inu-Chan as my slave- err..boyfriend. Heh heh.. -laughs nevously-  
  
Author's Notes: I'm so happy...People ACTUALLY read my story!? Even though it's just 2 reviews, I'm still happy! =P What!? Don't look at me like that! I'm in a good mood today, so I'm weirder than usual. Hey, you guys, how many chapters do you think this should be? I can't decide. Oh yeah, thanks for the tips. -Gives a virtual loli-pop to ArtemisMoon and notaningen.- I'll put spaces in between my paragrahs this time. Thanks for the tip!   
  
Oh yeah, One more thing. I forgot to put a poem last chapter. My bad.. These are my own poems too. R&R.

.....................................

A Party in the Persent ch. 3 Truth or Dare  
  
Kagome's POV

.......................................

As I see your gaze,  
  
I feel my heart spinning.  
  
My heartbeats become heartbreak,  
  
and I feel like I'm in an endless vortex,  
  
Never to see happiness,  
  
Or at least make my heart content once again.

..............................................

"What?!" We both yelled at the same time. That stupid Cyle...I'll strangle him! I could see Arin contently laughing away, as was Beyou. Houjo-kun seemed to have a disappointed look on his face. I heard a chorus of gasps from my friends. I was blushing, too. Inu-Yasha looks kinda nervous, and Miroku-sama, Sango-chan, and Shippou-chan were all smiling. This is why I hate Truth or Dare...  
  
"No way!" I yelled out, but Arin had different ideas.   
  
"Either do it or do a strip dance..." She laughed as I was in Inu-Yasha's lap as soon as she said it. He was blushing, and I was like.. five shades of red! Everyone was laughing because of our blushing, which only made it worse... " Okay, Kagome ask someone now. It's your turn!"   
  
"Okay,Okay.. Uhh.. Sango-chan.. Truth or dare?"  
  
"...Truth, I guess."  
  
"...Uhh, Do you think you'll marry Miroku-sama in the future?"  
  
"Ha! When he stops being a pervert." She said it sarcastically.  
  
"Does this mean you and I have a chance?" Miroku-sama asked.  
  
Arin then muttered.."He'll stop being a pervert when Hell freezes over."  
  
"Exactly!" said Sango-chan.  
  
Miroku-sama pouted and decided this was a dumb game, so he went to go see if any of the outside girls would bare his child, smiling at the thought.  
  
"Go, Sango!" Arin yelled impaitently. She acted like she knew these people forever, but of course, that's her way.  
  
"Fine! Arin, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare." Arin stated, without hesitation.  
  
Sango-chan had had enough of this girl yelling at everyone so she decided to torture her a bit. "Okay. Go over there and sit in Cyle's lap for 6 turns." I smiled at this. Ha! My revenge for having to sit in Inu Yasha's lap. Even though it was comfortable...and relaxing!? Oh Kami-sama, why am I thinking like this?! My face is still blood red and Beyou keeps looking towards me and laughing. That jerk! He needs to have someone sit in his lap! Although he'd probaly enjoy it.  
  
"No way!" They both yelled in unison as Cyle went running away from her. " I... Am.. Not... SITTING... In. His.. LAP!!!" Arin cried out, her voice rising to a screech. Inu-Yasha's ears flattened to his head, and I felt his wince. Ha! They'd provoked Arin's wrath.  
  
"But Arin," I said, mocking her, " Either do it or do a strip dance."  
  
"STRIP DANCE!!" she cried out. Everyone gasped and I was in a state of shock. Inu Yasha jumped when she said it, too. He tried getting up to put Shippou-chan outside, but Arin pushed him down. "Hey! Shippou can't watch this! Hell, I can't watch this!" Inu-Yasha cried out.  
  
"Kagome has to be with you so..." She was cut off as Inu growled and lunged at her, almost making me fall off his lap. As he was inches from killing Arin, I yelled out, "Osuwari!!!" Then, I realized my mistake, and screamed, as I was crushed between the carpet and him. He cried out, shortly, as he was pulled on top of me. I'm a major baka... Everyone errupted with laughter as I waited for the rosary to let him up.  
  
"You stupid wench!" Inu cried out as he got off me, but I was pushed onto him again by Arin.   
  
"The game's not over yet," she said, "but, as I was saying, you can carry her bridal style if ya wanna move around."   
  
He was up and towards the door with me and Shippou-chan. "But I wanna find out what a strip dance is!" Shippou-chan cried out.   
  
Miroku-sama appeared out of no where. "Strip Dance? Where? When? Who?"   
  
"Hai, inside, now, Arin." I replied. He was gone in a flash, sitting, and drooling as he awaited her show to start. Sango-chan stood beside us, leaning against the wall, sending death glares towards Arin and Miroku-sama.   
  
"You have some very weird friends here." I glanced up to find Houjo-kun at my side. "Higurashi..I couldn't watch that! It's just sick!"   
  
"Teme..Who are you!?" said Inu in a low growl. I had expected him to jump on Houjo-kun when he first saw him..  
  
"I'm Hojo." he said politely, his usual smile still on his face, even though I was in Inu's arms. Inu-Yasha growled more and I glared up at him. He must still be mad at getting shoved out of the way when Houjo-kun first showed up here. "How are you feeling, Higurashi? Are you sure you should be here after that bypass sugery?"  
  
I sweat-dropped yet again, twitching. I guess he got shoved by my friends before he could ask about it. Baka Ji-chan.. Can't he think of a young-person's disease?! "H-hai.. I'm fine, Houjo-kun." Inu growled louder and was about to lunge for Houjo-kun, when male 'woo-hoos' came from the room. Miroku-sama was heard screaming out "Will you now bear my child, please?!" Sango-chan splittered off a piece of the doorframe as she clenched it so hard, her right eye twitching uncontrollably.  
  
Five minutes later, Arin came out fully dressed and slightly red. I was in Inu's lap as he sat down by the door frame, relaxing back against his chest, and we saw that Miroku-sama had rounded up some girls to have a wet t-shirt contest. It seems he did it just before Arin's 'performance'.   
  
"Okay, minna, game's back on." She said in a meeker voice as she refused to meet anyone's gaze. It seems that she's ashamed. It was her own fault...Oh well. We walked back in, while I was carried, since the game was still on. You know. I could get used to this. Arin turned to Inu Yasha suddenly."Truth or dare?" she said it almost tiredly.  
  
"Dare." Why wasn't I surpised. He never backed down from a challenge.  
  
"Put your arm around Kagome's waist and pull her closer to you."  
  
"How many turns?" I asked as he slowly put his arms around my waist, pulling me closer, completely tense.  
  
"The rest of them." She said.  
  
"Kami-sama! This is really boring. Let's quit and dance, minna." Beyou said.  
  
"Okay... Let's crank up the tunage!" Arin cried out.  
  
I got off Inu's lap, reluctantly, and walked to the CD player as Inu-Yasha seemed to have a soft look on his face and a blush to match mine. I popped in a CD I burned for Arin called 'FF9 mix'. It had my favorite songs, and some Final Fantasy IX songs too. I turned it to 'Melodies of Life' and relaxed as I heard the soft music and felt it calm my soul. Inu seemed to have a peaceful look too, as did everyone else, except Miroku-sama who was judging the wet t-shirt contest and Sango-chan, watching him from afar, sadly.

.........................................

A/N...Okay I got this Chapter out a little later than usual, it's 8:00 P.M. But I still got it out like I promised, a chapter a day, except this Friday since I'm staying at my friend's house. Yup, my friend from the story, except she said that while she had knocked Miroku down she would have kicked him many times in the stomach. Maybe she is a decendent from Sango or Inu...Who knows. Oh yeah, I'm trying to make this not to be a Romance, so I didn't have anything between Kagome and Inu-chan, but the next Chapter will probaly be in Shippou's POV. He hasn't said much. Okay, minna, remember to review! Til 2-morrow. Ja ne!  
  
-B-chan signing off- 


	4. Melodies of the Soul

Disclaimer: yadda, yadda, yadda. I don't own Inu Yasha, Rumiko Takahashi- sama does.  
  
A/N: Yep, this chapter's kinda a song fic. The next chapter might be one too. MIGHT! But, this story will be about 5 or 6 chapters depending on how many reviews I get off this.I need some more party ideas. You know, things to do at a party. Oh yeah, thanks to all my reviewers, and I know. I shoulda had Miroku do the strip dance and gave you all popcorn. But then again, it's still not too late. -Laughs evily at the thought.- On with the opening poem! Yup, poem...

.....................................

_You'll never know the sorrow inside.  
  
You'll never see   
  
What I really need.   
  
You gotta say,   
  
"It'll be okay."  
  
I really need to hear that from you.   
  
Please help me.  
  
Please don't leave.   
  
I'm scared of the darkness.  
  
Overcoming my soul.   
  
Don't leave...._

.......................

-End dramatic opening poem by yours truly-  
  
A Party In The Persent Ch.4  
  
Shippou's POV

..................................  
  
_............Alone for a while. I've been searching through the dark. For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart. To weave by picking up the pieces that remain Melodies of Life, Love's lost refrain.......  
_  
I listened to the soothing sounds coming from that strange box. I wondered how they could get so many instruments in there. Probaly some little faries or some kinda miniture people. I looked to the dance floor. Couples were dancing slowly together. What did Kagome call it again? Oh yeah. 'Slow-dancing'. Well guys and girls were doing that. Even Cyle and Beyou both had dance partners and I started to wonder if I should get one.  
  
Oh well, it can wait. I looked to a big bowl with pink water in it. Imagine! Pink water! The future is a weird place. It tasted good, though. I had tried it earlier, but I wanna try it again. I sat on the rim of the big bowl and leaned over for a drink. But, just my luck, I fell in. I splashed to get out and a shadow loomed over me.  
  
Arin picked me up by the tail. "C'mon cuttie! Let's dance!" She happily said as she slung me hard from side to side to get the pink water off my fur. She dangled me from my shoulders and swayed back and forth with me slowly; like the other couples. But my feet were dangling off the ground unlike any of theirs.  
  
_.........Our paths, they did cross. though I cannot say just why. We met, we laughed. We held on fast, and then we said 'goodbye' And who'll here the echos of stories never told. Let them ring out loud til' they unfold......._  
  
I saw Miroku finally away from the girls with some more slap marks, a few lumps, his hand to his stomach, and a black eye. Ha! They must've said no to his 'will you bear my child' question. Over the music I could hear him talking to Sango. "You wouldn't believe the mouths girls from this time have. And they were violent too!" He said.   
  
"Well, you can't say you didn't deserve it." Sango mumbled as she looked sadly to the dance floor. Miroku caught this, however. "Hey Sango-chan! Care to dance?" He asked.  
  
"Ch-chan..?" But before she could protest further, he grabbed her waist and pulled her onto the dance floor. They satarted dancing and I was surpised that I didn't see her whack him. His hands were on her waist and not her butt! Wow, that's a first! Good omen, or bad, though..?  
  
_.......In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me. Though you're gone, I still belive that you can call out my name. A voice from the past, joining yours and mine. Adding up the layers of harmony. And so it goes on and on, Melodies of life, to the sky beyond the flying birds, forever and beyond...._  
  
I then saw that Houjo guy walking up to Kagome, followed by her three friends.   
  
"Higurashi."  
  
"Uhh, hai? Houjo-kun?" she said with a fake plastered smile.   
  
"Care to dance?" He asked. At this moment Inu was in Houjo's face growling and standing protectively in front of Kagome. He looked ready to kill Houjo and the three girls behind Houjo were backing away. Kagome looked kinda panically and then sighed, hooking her arm through Inu-Yasha's.  
  
"Gomen ne, Hojo-kun, but I promised Inu Yasha this dance."   
  
"Okay I understand. Maybe later on, then..." Houjo smiled politely and backed off. Kagome's friends glared at her, mumbling something about, 'Oh, so -that's- her jealous, violent, two-timing boyfriend..' before running off to find a guy to dance with, themselves. Inu-Yasha looked kinda shocked at Kagome as she held his arm, smiling up at him.  
  
"C'mon Inu-Yasha.. I'll teach you to slow-dance." She pulled him to a vacant spot on the dance floor, drew his arms to her hips, before wrapping her arms around his neck. As they danced, Inu-Yasha looked at his feet, trying to dance without stepping on Kagome's. He relaxed more, as the song progressed, and pulled her closer to him, like some girls were dancing with their partners. She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and rested her forehead against his shoulder.  
  
Arin was watching this, too, a smile on her face, as were Miroku and Sango. Kagome and Inu Yasha... Sango and Miroku...They seem to fight alot, but when you look at it they seem perfect for each other. Even I can tell..  
  
_.....So far and away, see the bird as it flies by, Gliding through the shadows of the clouds upon the sky. I've laid my memories and dreams apon those wings. Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings.  
  
In your dearest memories, Do you remember loving me? Was it Fate..? That brought us close and now leaves me behind?  
  
A voice from the past, Joining yours and mine. Adding up the layers of harmony. And so it goes on and on, Melodies of life, to the sky beyond the flying birds, forever and on......_  
  
The dancing seemed to have soothed everyone's soul. Everyone was at peace it seemed and they all were dancing to the peaceful music. Everything seemed perfect. Almost too Perfect... Then I saw a tall, wide, very scary looking fat man barge in.  
  
"There he is, Ni-chan!" cried out a teenage girl, as she pointed to Miroku. "He's the one who asked me and my friends to bear his child!" Great...She was one of the girls from the wet t-shirt contest. I guess that fat guy is her brother. Arin tightened her hold on me. She seemed scared of him, but then again, what normal girl wouldn't be? Miroku edged away from Sango reluctantly as he perpared to run for his life.  
  
"Okay now, shrimp! You's gonna pay fer you's leching ways!" he ran after Miroku, chasing him around. I just sighed. Arin was laughing and Sango was holding her head and rubbing her temples like she had a headache. Inu Yasha was smirking and Kagome was shaking her head. Things just never change around here.  
  
_......If I should leave this lonely world behind, Your voice will still remember our melody Now I know we'll carry on. Melodies of Life, Come circle 'round and grow deep in our hearts, As long as we remember....._

.........................................

Woo-hoo, another chapter down. Yeah! Okay I need some more ideas about what people do at a party u guys  
  
In the Next Chapter: Find out what Miroku's punishment will be when the guy catches him. And a bunch of other stuff will go on, etc.,ect. Chapter 5 will be out Saturday, 'cause I won't be home tomorrow. 'Til next time everyone! Ja Ne!  
  
-B-Chan signing out - 


	5. Miroku's Punishment

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha; so you can't sue! Besides, I'm broke except this penny. -Clutches penny protectively and accidently drops it into the air vent- MYY PENNY! NNNOO!!  
  
A/N: Yup, I got this idea from a review. Thanx ArtemisMoon!! And thanx to all my reviewers. Let's see there's ArtemisMoon, Tyfani-chan, Brit-chan, notaningen, T'laren, Crystal Arrow, Chels-Dawg, and Karoi. Thanx guyz!!! -Hugs everyone.- Okay everyone please review.. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!!! Oh yeah, Brit-chan, I might kill Houjo, 'cause I don't like him either. He can burn! -laughs manically as thunder goes off in the background-  
  
Arin: I can't believe people reviewed this crap!  
  
B-chan: Who asked you?!  
  
Arin: If you would have let me write a chapter it would have been much better! Anyway, I would've probaly given Miroku a bloody nose and he wouldn't be walking for a loooong time.  
  
B-chan: I know, but I didn't want to scare the readers.  
  
...........................

Opening Poem

..........................

_Gotta go fast,  
  
Gotta make it last.  
  
Gotta see,  
  
Deep inside of me.   
  
I'll hold your heart.   
  
You'll never see,   
  
The real me._

.........................  
  
The man chased Mioku around the house and Arin was pretty much rolling on the ground laughing at his misfortune. Miroku was tackled down by the man, his arms locked behind his back.  
  
"Let's sees whut we can do wit ya." The man said. "Any suggestions ladies?"  
  
Arin got up, dusted herself off and recalled when Miroku watched her do a strip dance. An evil smile crept on her face as she pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Revenge is sweet..." She took a deep breath and yelled out, "SSSTTTRRRIIIPPP DDDAAANNNCCCEEEEE!" All the wet t-shirt girls chorused a 'YEAH!' in reply and cheered at her bright idea. Miroku started sweating and struggling as the man picked him up.  
  
"Ha, ha! Sounds like a fair punishment ta meh, ladies. C'mon, yous!" he said as he walked to Arin's room at the end of the hall. The man roughly threw Miroku into the room and let all the girls in. Arin, Sango, Kagome, Cyle, and Inu Yasha walked in and shut the door on Shippou. Inu thought it'd be funny to watch Miroku suffer and Kagome walked in just following the crowd. Sango partly wanted to watch him and partly wanted to see if the man would hurt Miroku more. And only Kami-sama knows why Cyle went in..  
  
"Do it!" The man commanded. Miroku looked off pleadingly to Inu-Yasha, but Inu was laughing silently so as not to get a 'sit' from Kagome. Miroku blushed as he thought of stripping, especially in front of Sango! The man blocked his exit from the room and was ready to leave when he started stripping. Miroku sighed a frustrated sigh and started untying the first tie to his robes, letting the purple cloak fall to his feet. The girls cheered and he suddenly smirked, bending over to pick it up..

.......................................

Shippou was mad! Once again they shut him out to do adult stuff and he was treated like a little kid! It just wasn't fair sometimes! He leaned on the door and started banging on it until the man on the other side banged on the door, where Shippou was leaning, thus causing him to go flying back from it.  
  
That only fueled his rage more and he yanked on the beads dangling over the door in anger. He broke off one strand of beads and stormed off towards the music. He jumped on the couch and watched the happy party-goers dance. It soothed him a bit, yet he walked towards the snack table hoping to clear his head a bit.

..........................

Miroku was swinging his purple sash around his head as the fat man left. The girls were laughing and whistling and Inu Yasha was laughing too. Sango was staring in disbelief that Miroku was stripping, as was Kagome.. That is between glaring at Inu Yasha and looking towards Sango and Arin.  
  
Arin was sitting on her bed yelling 'woo-hoo'. Houjo was no where to be seen, and Cyle was watching and laughing. Why is he watching, you ask? Maybe he has yaoi tendencies.. After all, he and Beyou kissed during spin the bottle.

.............................

Shippou looked at all the snacks up on the table. Let's see candy bars, popcorn, Air Heads, M&Ms in a bowl, Skittles, and the gaint, bigass punch bowl.  
  
Shippou remembered the pink, sweet tasting water which all of us thoughtfully call 'punch'. He jumped up on the rim and remembered Arin yelling at him for having his head in the bowl, lapping up the punch. He leaned over and realized that it smelled different than last time.  
  
He causiously took a sip and realized it tasted strangely better than last time. He dunked his head in the punch and lapped it up with speed he didn't know he possessed. Little did the poor guy know, that someone had spiked the punch.

......................................

Miroku was now fully stripped, his robes in a pile on the ground, and dancing around a little, enjoying himself. The girls were drooling over his broad shoulders, and well-toned chest, perfect abs, with slender, yet manly hips.. And a nicely sized.. package.. to go with it...and...  
  
Inu Yasha clamped a hand over Kagome's eyes, pulling her to the door, and Sango's mouth was hanging open at the fact that he actually did it. She's pretty much in a state of shock from watching him strip, while Arin laughs her ass off and cheers along with the wet T-shirt girls.  
  
Believe it or not, some of them are starting to wish they hadn't said no to him.. But, they don't want children and they have some morals at least. Cyle is watching with a smile on his face. Maybe he is gay, you say? Yeah, I guess so, but he's not really important here.  
  
Some of the girls cheered for an encore as Inu Yasha shut the door behind him and Kagome, and began to walk back to the party, both of them in shock. They approached the party and were horrified at the sight they beheld..  
  
There was Shippou, dancing in tune with the music, without his clothes on. He was by the punch bowl with a crowd around him cheering him on. Kagome ran over to him.  
  
"What are you doing Shippou!" She cried out.  
  
"Ddaaancin'." Shippou replied with a couple of hiccups in his speech, as he wobbled, trying not to fall down. Inu Yasha grabbed him by his tail and gathered his clothes. "You little kitsune brat!" He growled as he began putting Shippou's clothes back on, snarling at the crowd formed around them.  
  
Kagome saw that there was a little punch left and fished out some into a cup. She took a sip and scrunched up her nose. "Someone spiked the punch." She sighed.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Inu-Yasha asked.   
  
"It means he's drunk." She said flatly.  
  
A now fully dressed Shippou wiggled out of Inu-Yasha's grip, and ran to throw up on that plant that Beyou and Cyle threw up on.

..............................

Miroku, fully dressed, walked out of Arin's room with Sango. "I can't believe you did that, Houshi-sama..." She stated in disbelief.  
  
"Me either." He replied as the girls and Cyle walked out too. Arin was staring at him and laughing, thinking his suffering was hiliarious. She walked over and saw Kagome and Inu Yasha on the couch. Kagome was holding Shippou, as he complained about everything spinning.  
  
"What's up with the kid?" She asked.  
  
"Someone spiked the punch, apparently." Kagome stated.   
  
"Is there anymore?" Arin asked.   
  
"Nope, Shippou drank it all."  
  
"What!? You didn't save me any!?" Arin screeched as she wacked Shippou over the head with her fist.  
  
"Owww! My head already hurt, but now it hurts worse...Oww..."   
  
"Arin!" Kagome glared at her.  
  
"Higurashi!" Houjo called out, as he came and sat by Kagome.   
  
"Err..Hi again, Houjo-kun."   
  
"Wow, I can't believe they made that guy strip." Said Houjo as he slipped his arm around Kagome's shoulders. Inu Yasha growled and got ready to kill Houjo, when he remembered Kagome would sit him before he could kill anyone, including Houjo. He growled again, but then got an idea, smirking to himself.   
  
"Oi, uhh...Houjo, right? Can I talk to you for a minute?" He said as he pulled Hojo outside.  
  
"What was that about, Kagome?" Arin asked.  
  
"No clue." Said Kagome as she stared at the door through which Inu-Yasha and Houjo left.

......................................

Inu-Yasha led Houjo to the side of the house, which had a pool. They got on the deck and stood side by side.   
  
"Okay, we're here...What do you want to talk to me about?" asked Houjo.  
  
"This!" Inu Yasha yelled out as he bonked Houjo on the head, making him go unconsious. Houjo collasped on the ground and Inu Yasha laughed to himself as he walked back to Kagome, leaving Houjo beside the pool.

...........................

"Where's Houjo?" Asked Arin.   
  
"He wanted to sit by that thing with water in it."Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Oh the pool." Kagome commented." Well, C'mon Inu Yasha. We gotta get going. It's almost midnight and I'm tired."   
  
"Feh." replied Inu Yasha. So, Kagome, holding Shippou, Inu Yasha, Miroku, and Sango all walked back to Kagome's house.  
  
........... ALTERNATE ENDING!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Okay, we're here. What do you want to talk to me about?" asked Houjo.  
  
"This!!" Cried out Inu-Yasha as he knocked Houjo unconsious and threw him in the pool to drown.  
  
"Where's Houjo..?" Arin asked.  
  
"He wanted to take a swim." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"C'mon guys. It's almost midnight and we need to get back." Kagome said.   
  
"Feh." Inu replied. As he walked with the rest of the Inu-tachi, back to Kagome's house, one thought was on his mind. How long until they found Houjo's dead body in Arin's pool and how loud would she scream?  
  
............Owari  
  
A/N: How was it? Plz Review. Yay! I finished my first fic. Woo-hoo! Tell me which ending you like better. I like the alternate one better and it would've been the real one, but I didn't want to offend anyone. But, I HATE Houjo... Well Review everyone. And thank you all again for reading my fic.  
  
Arin: It sucked, but I like the alternate ending. At least SOMEONE died. But I'm not sure who Houjo is.  
  
B-chan: Shut up! It didn't suck! mumbles to herself Maybe I should've had Arin die...  
  
Arin: I heard that!!!!  
  
B-chan: barely dodges Arin on a rampage with a mallet. 


End file.
